Among Those Hazel Eyes
by Lisha96
Summary: A SwanQueen story. It starts after season six, Emma and Hook begin to start trying for a family, with Emma not conceiving, she turns to Regina for help, but something happens; leaving Emma questioning her decisions. - Mentions of CaptainSwan throughout, but with a SwanQueen ending. All about female empowerment. Dedicated to Jade.
1. Chapter 1

_A SwanQueen story. It starts after season six, Emma and Hook begin to start trying for a family, with Emma not conceiving, she turns to Regina for help, but something happens; leaving Emma questioning her decisions._

\- _Mentions of CaptainSwan throughout, but with a SwanQueen ending._

"Not again." Emma huffed, showing Hook the stick. She felt a sinking feeling in her heart and she began to feel sick.

"We'll try again, love." Hook lowered his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist.

Emma nudged him off, there was something about his touch that made her wince every now and then, but right now, she just needed space. "I'm going to go for a walk, Killian."

Hook glanced over her, he reached out, just enough to glide his fingers against her shoulder and he tried to pull her back, but failed. "Emma." He muttered.

Emma slammed the door behind her and continued on. She needed some alone time, the constant pressure to conceive was getting tough. It didn't help that her mother and father were edging her on about starting a family with Hook. She'd love to give Henry a little brother or sister. But. Now wasn't the time.

She stood outside the sheriff's station, it was early, but David was already there.

"David." Emma muttered, waving at him.

"Emma." He smiled, unlocking the door as they walked in together. "How come you are here so early? I thought we agreed that I would open up today? He raised his eyebrow as if he was somewhat puzzled.

"I woke up early, so I thought that I might as well come to the station, get some paperwork done. That sort of thing." Emma replied.

David took Emma's hand in his own, glancing at his daughter with serious concern. "Emma. Are you okay? You look, sad?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Emma tried to smile, but her eyes started to water and she knew that she couldn't keep it bottled in anymore.

David wrapped his daughter up in his arms, his fingers traced along her back, he could feel her body sink into him. "Emma, speak to me. What's troubling you?"

"It's me… I can't conceive. Killian and I, we've been trying for months and months but…Nothing! I promised him a family and I can't even give him one." Emma's voice croaked, she was vulnerable.

David moved them both to Emma's office, he sat Emma down on her chair, his eyes catching hers. "Emma," He muttered, cupping her cheek. "Go see Dr. Whale, see what he can do? It might not be you, there could be a different reason behind this."

Emma nodded slowly, wiping away the tears that lingered down her red cheeks.

"Take the morning off and pay him a visit." David smiled, his hand now resting supportively on her shoulder.

"Okay." She replied. "Just give me a minute."

David smiled softly at her and took his leave, heading into the side office to take a seat at his desk.

Emma exhaled deeply, she glanced at the picture on her desk, one of her favourite memories, her wedding day. She glanced down at her phone and texted Killian; _I'm ok. Going to see Whale today. Sorry for being moody. Love you._

Emma arrived at the hospital, she sat down in the waiting room, rocking her foot as she waited for her name to be called out.

"Emma Swan…" Echoed a voice from behind her.

Emma darted up, she waved timidly at Dr. Whale and followed him into the room.

"So, Ms Swan. How can I help you?"

Emma brushed her hands down her jeans and swallowed. "I'm having trouble… Conceiving." She took a long breath and then smiled.

"I see. How long have you been trying?" He asked.

"About seven months." She replied.

"I see."

After running a few tests Dr. Whale had finally come to some kind of conclusion. "Well, Ms. Swan. Your eggs seem to be fine, no problem there. Your ovaries are a good bill of health. The only thing that I think it could be is, well… I believe that there is a possibility that the Fiona did a little more than ruin your wedding night."

"What do you mean?" Emma's eyes widened.

"I mean that maybe you should see Regina, I believe she should be able to help you." Dr. Whale frowned.

Emma hurried out of the hospital and straight to the Mayor's office, she knew she would be there at this time. She burst through the door, and approached Regina.

"Em-ma." Regina said in a stern sounding voice. "Any reason why you would come bursting in here without even taking what I could be doing in consideration?"

Emma paused in her tracks, she'd almost forgotten what it was like to hear Regina's angry voice early in the mornings.

"Sorry to disturb you, Gina. But I need your help." She mumbled quickly as she moved closer to Regina's desk.

"With what?"

"I can't get pregnant." Emma sighed.

"So you think I can put… Emma, you know full well that I don't have the parts for that." Regina huffed.

"Regina, please." Emma sobbed as she stared at Regina.

"Emma. Stop. Explain the whole story. What do you mean… What do you want me to do? It's not that easy, I can't… Actually do the thing you need to me to do." Regina raised her eyebrow, taking in the blonde in her ragged shirt and dirty jeans.

"I know that. Dr. Whale thinks that you can help me. He believes that Fiona did more than cast a curse on us… She did something to me too."

"So you want me to break it? So you can run off and produce pirate babies with Captain Guyliner?" Regina stood up, her tight grey dress pinching in at her waist. "Emma. Why haven't you tried Gold? He might be better help than I am right now."

Emma shrugged, remembering Regina's own wonderland drama. "…Alice."

"Well, she's looked herself in my spare room and refuses to come out. She doesn't remember anything, just her name. Zelena is trying to help her while also juggling a baby. I came here for some peace and quiet." Regina sighed. "But, nonetheless, how can I help you?"

"Can you help me… Help me break this curse so I can have a baby?" Emma asked.

"I'll do my best." Regina smiled half-wittedly.

"That's all I can ask." Emma gleamed.

"Team Swan Queen, forever and always." Emma laughed, trying to distance herself from her problems.

Regina just rolled her eyes playfully, no matter what her mood was, she could always count on Emma to make her feel something.


	2. Chapter 2

After two months of continuous research and a sicken amount of grilled cheese, Emma was getting nowhere, she glanced over at Regina, who was sat in her chair, reading over some books she had found at the library, root beer in hand. "Still nothing?" She asked, slumping her body over the edge of the sofa.

"Nope. So far I've learned how to increase a pregnancy or slow one down, but not how to actually break a curse that its linked to not getting pregnant. Are you sure Killian just isn't… Shooting blanks?" Regina asked after swallowing a mouthful of root beer.

"I have thought about that." Emma replied. "But, I made him get tested. And… Well, he was fine." She let out a deep sigh, rolling over on the couch, she laid down, resting her eyes.

Regina looked at Emma, she exhaled softly, and she felt sorry for her. She knew what it was like to not be able to conceive, she only wished she hadn't been so naïve just to spite her mother. She had Henry, but how she longed to just be able to carry a child of her own.

Regina got up and wandered over to Emma. "Emma, listen to me. I'm going to help you, I promise you this. No one should go through this."

Emma opened her eyes, she could hear the pain Regina's voice, it was discomforting. She reached out, placing her hand on Regina's, she squeezed gently. "And I can't thank you enough for helping me, I'm very grateful of it."

Regina laughed. "Don't thank me yet, we've got nowhere." Regina got up and headed back to her desk.

Emma followed her, she stood behind Regina, maybe a little too close. "Gina," She uttered. "We will do this together."

"Mhm." Regina muttered, without realising how close Emma was, she spun around almost falling into Emma.

Emma blinked, catching Regina in her arms. "Oh, hey." She joked, her hands clasped around Regina's forearms.

"Hi." Regina swallowed.

The pair were interrupted when Hook burst through the door. His eyes diverted between the women's bodies. "Sorry to be a bother, loves. But I think we need your help at the station. Both of you."

Regina pushed herself away and patted down her dress, she glanced at Emma, who was blushing quite rapidly. "Let me get my coat."

Emma just nodded and smiled, following Killian out.

"So Emma," He hissed. "What was going on in there?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, as they walked hand in hand down the road.

"The… Groping? I saw the way you looked her." Killian replied, his face almost sour.

"Killian," Emma snarled. "We are working together. I'm sorry if that hurts you. But. Do you want this baby or not? Because I'm doing everything I can to help us." Emma dropped his hand and pulled away, reaching for the door to the station.

Killian just shook his head, shortly following in behind her.

Emma glanced at David, and then her eyes divided their attention to Regina. "How did you get here that fast?"

"Well. While you and Captain no-hand walked here, I used the magic of a car." She huffed. "Now David, can you please tell us why we are here?"

Not long after Regina had finished, Zelena, Belle and Alice came out from Emma's office.

"We've discovered that the Black Fairy isn't quite dead. I was in the library, helping Zelena come to terms with something and I found this book. It's about the power of a wand, the one she has… had, it means, that when they die, their soul transports into a void, a void that if someone wanted her to come back, so much so, they could." Belle said.

"With what Alice was telling us, she believes that the black fairy had another child, in her realm and, that child came through with her." Zelena continued.

"I saw her. I know her, I think. But do we know everyone… We are all connected… Like some kind of…" Alice paused, her eyes darting over the people in front of her.

"As Belle was saying." Zelena sighed. "We think that the said person here, is going to try and bring her back. Alice's memory is coming back, we don't know if it all makes sense just yet. But we have to believe her, if it's a threat to us, we have to stop it."

Emma glanced over at Regina. "We have to take anything like this seriously."

"We do. I have an idea. Emma, Zelena. Meet me in my vault in one hour."

"I'll take Alice back to the library. We will be there if you need us." Belle replied, clutching the book in her arms.

Regina flicked her arms, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Emma nodded. She looked over at Hook, who was deep in conversation with David, knowing that he wouldn't easily be distracted she too, disappeared.

Regina stared at the notebook, flicking through the pages, her lip curling every now and then when she found something interesting.

"Regina." Emma said, approaching her.

"Emma? You're early, it's only been ten minutes…" Regina replied, placing the notebook down and moving closer to her.

"I just wanted to help you, I wasn't going to do anything for the next hour anyway." She nodded, smiling.

"Problems with Hook?" Regina asked, moving to one of the cupboards in her vault and selecting one of the vials of the shelf.

"Could say that. He's just on edge, with the whole starting a family thing…" Before Emma could finish, her eyes squinted.

"Emma, you have to stop defending him. He always takes it out on you, doesn't he? Everything, and I mean everything he has done, he's acted out that it's your fault? Emma. I can see it… I'm not blind. You really have to stop taking blame for his actions." Regina scowled, shaking the vial in her fingers as her eyes grew darker, in almost slight rage.

Emma was lost for words, was Regina right? She knew that Killian loved her, and he wouldn't make her feel like it was her fault, but she did always take the blame. "Maybe you're right. But, we don't have the time to fret about this."

"Emma, I can handle this on my own. You need to think about this, is Hook actually bringing out the best in you, or the worst? Do you remember, all those years ago, when you stood at my door and refused to leave? What happened to that Emma Swan? I know love can do things to you, Emma. Trust me, I know. But right now, I've had enough, I can tell by that look in your eye."

"I know, Regina. I've kid myself for so long, it's only recently I've seen it in such a strong light." Emma slouched down on to the floor.

Regina could sense the sadness in her voice. "Emma, you're brave, you're strong and you're incredible. Don't let a man define your happiness." Regina smiled softly, walking over and sitting down next to Emma.

"Thanks Regina." Emma closed her eyes, her head resting upon a Regina's shoulder. "Thank you for being there for me. You're the only one who has ever had my back since the beginning. Well, since you decided to choose the right path."

"Emma, it was you. You're the one who helped me, you convinced me that being good was for the best, for me and for Henry. You're the reason I can believe in actually being happy again." Regina rested her head on Emma's, slouching in, finally relaxing. "I finally learned to love myself. You should too."

Emma's eyes swelled up. "Regina…" She whispered.

"Yes, Emma?"

"All my life, people have called me all kinds of things; the saviour, the deputy, the sheriff… and the dark one. But all that time, you've only seen me as Emma Swan, the person behind all those names. Why? Why didn't you call me out for being those people?"

"Because you did the same for me Emma. To you, I was never the Evil Queen, I was just Regina. You're the only one here who never judged me for my past. You gave me hope." Regina smiled.

Emma reached for Regina's hand, she slipped her fingers around hers, holding her tightly.

Regina smiled widely, she felt comforted. It had been so long since she'd ever felt that way, it was like a weight off of her shoulders. "We aren't broken Emma, we are human. We don't need fixing, we just need…"

"Each other." Emma said a small chirp in her voice.

"I was going to say, be lead down the right path. But I guess I'll let you have that." Regina laughed.

"Thanks Gina, I really needed this." Emma insisted, trailing her thumb over Regina's hand.

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

The pair were quick to jump when they heard footsteps come to down the staircase, they pulled away from each other and rushed off to do other things.

"I hope you've found something Regina, at least one thing that could help us fix this." Zelena huffed.

"Not quite," Regina began, glancing over her shoulder at the red head. "But, I have an idea that might help, we can use some kind of blood magic. I'll speak to Gold and see if he can let us have a blood sample, that way, we can find out if he has any relatives here that aren't well, Henry or Gideon."

"Sounds like a good idea. What would you like me to do?" Emma asked, following Regina and Zelena into another part of her vault.

"You, Hook and David go to the clock tower, that's where all the magic happens." Regina insisted, inclining her head downwards.

"Got it." Emma smiled, heading off.

"What about me?" Zelena questioned.

"You're with me, we're going to the library, but not yet. I need your help with something." Regina walked over to a shelf that was filled with all kinds of relics from different realms. She picked up a small vase and then using one hand she reached in and pulled out a purple vial, this vial contained dark magic. "Zelena, I want you to take this. Just in case, in case this becomes a little harder."

"What do you mean?" Zelena tilted her head in confusion.

"It's the last vial of black magic that I have."

"Wait," Zelena took the vial in her hand, she raised it to her face and shook it slightly. "Black fairy dust?"

"Yes. After Fiona was destroyed, I came across it in Gold's shop, its basically some of her ashes, but I believe it contains some of the strongest magic I have ever seen. I think that, if we use this, we can stop her, once and for all. All we need to do is visit the well." Regina smiled at Zelena.

"Got it." Zelena grinned. "Our first trip there?"

"Yes. Then we can go to the library." Regina continued, heading out of her vault.

Emma stood outside the station once again, she could hear Killian's voice from the other side of the door, she slowly opened it and headed straight for her office. She needed coffee.

"Emma, lass." Killian said as he approached her.

"Hook." She replied, tucking her flowing hair behind her ears.

"Any news?"

"Regina has a plan, I just really hope it works. However, it is a good distraction from life right now." Emma mumbled.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll get there." He winked and then turned to leave.

Emma rolled her eyes and then headed to the coffee machine, she figured she had time to just pause for some time before gathering her father and husband and taking them to the clock tower.

"Emma. I just got a text from Belle, they've figured out how to summon any descendant of the black fairy. They just need Gold's blood. Well I say they, I do mean Regina. Gold is there with them right now. So they are coming here." David uttered as he stepped inside Emma's office.

"That's great," Emma stuttered between sips of coffee. "Shall we wait in the main reception?"

"Yes. Good idea." David agreed, turning around and leaving.

Emma heard her phone bleep, she glanced down. It was from Regina. _On my way to the station now, hope you're okay._

Emma smiled, replying. _Better now, thank you._

Killian poked his head around the corner, catching Emma smiling at her phone. "Who was that?" He asked in a stern mannerism.

"Just Henry, he sent me a picture of him and Violet." Emma tried not to roll her eyes, instead she faked a smile.

"Okay." Killian sighed and left.

Emma swallowed hard, lying to Killian was never the best decision, but she felt like it was best for now.

Regina, Zelena, Belle, Gold and Alice stumbled into the station, Emma watched as they piled in, throwing books and tomes everywhere. "I hope this works," Emma groaned, coffee in hand. "Considering all the mess you're making."

Regina glanced upwards, her eyebrows narrowing. "Chill Ms Swan, it's nothing a few spells can't handle."

Emma laughed, leaning against a podium.

"So, what have you got?" David asked.

"Well, I've mixed Gold's blood with this, it's a strong magic, fairy dust and some water from the well, now all I need is to use my magic to hopefully cast the summoning spell, and if it works, all of Fiona's children should appear here. I didn't realise that Henry could appear here too, but, by the looks of this spell, only her children should. So no Henry or Gideon randomly appearing." Regina licked over her lips before glancing down at the book for the spell. She closed her eyes and began uttering a few words while dropping the vial on the floor.

A black mist appeared almost suddenly, surrounding the station with its smoke, leaving the people inside almost choking on its contents. After a few moments the smoke cleared. On the floor appeared a young girl, who couldn't have been any older than eighteen, she was dressed in a royal red robe.

Emma peered at Regina, who looked almost distraught to see the girl.

Alice took a few steps towards the brunette on the floor and she knelt down. "Hello. I'm Alice." Her voice softened the tension in the room.

"Alice… be careful." Hissed Hook, he reached out to try and grab her, but she fought back, pushing him away.

The girl remained hidden, hiding her face within her robe.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Alice continued, tucking her rags between her legs as she shuffled closer. "For you see, where I'm from, the flowers talk, and you can eat the weirdest things, you can be small, you can be big… And you can even have tea! Lot's of it."

The girl dropped her barriers and faced Alice, her eyes a crimson red. "I'm Helena."

"Helena. A pleasure." Alice offered Helena her hand and they both stood up.

Helena gazed around the room. "Where am I?"

"Storybrooke." Emma replied.

"What sort of name for a kingdom is that?" Helena questioned, her eyebrow raising inquisitively.

"Curious, huh?" Alice mentioned. "Me too."

"How did you get here, Helena?" Regina blurted, her hands resting firmly on her hips.

"I.. I was in Wonderland, I heard stories of that place… My mother told me all about it. I wanted to check it out for myself, ever since she left… I almost found comfort in it. When I was there, I stumbled into Alice, and she offered to help me find what I was looking for. We came across a magic bean, which my mother said would lead me to her if I ever needed her, and this is where it took me. I'm sorry Alice, I didn't remember you at first, must have been the mild concussion I seem to have." Helena's voice was sweet, almost innocent.

"Who is your mother?" Gold asked, stepping closer to the young girl.

"Fiona, she is a fairy. That's all I know, she gave me up when I was young. She never really wanted me, but. I happened…"

"Mhm." Gold replied.

Helena smiled with a hint of hesitation.

"Emma, can I talk to you, in private?" Regina asked as she walked over to Emma.

"Sure?"

Regina lead Emma away from earshot. "I think she is lying. The only thing we know for sure is that she is Fiona's daughter, but you could see it her eyes. She isn't innocent like she portrays."

"I agree with you, we have to take precaution. What do you suggest we do?" Emma placed her coffee mug down on the shelf next to her.

"David and Hook can watch her, while you and I try to figure out how to find and destroy this wand, that way can probably kill two birds with one stone. Then you and Hook can go back to playing happy families." Regina mumbled.

Emma's eyes lowered. "Regina, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Emma. Let's just focus. Hm?" Regina sneered.

"Lasses, can we please stop with the secret meetings. There is nothing that you can't say with the rest of us, or even me." Hook snarled.

"Oh shut up Hook. This doesn't concern you." Regina growled.

Hook shook his head in dismissal.

Regina flickered her fingers and disappeared.

Emma bit down on her bottom lip and headed back into the room where the others were standing. "Hook, can I talk to you?"

Hook rolled his eyes, but followed Emma to outside of the station. "What's the matter, love?" He asked in a soft and gentle voice.

"Why have you been so cold recently? At first I thought it was my fault, but now… You're attacking me for no reason? I didn't marry a control freak Killian. I married someone I loved dearly. I can't even get a text without you questioning me about everything." Emma folded her arms over her chest, awaiting Killian's reply.

"Emma, love. It's not that I don't trust you. I'm just on edge with everything going on. I'm just so eager to have a child of my own with the woman I love and adore. Is that so wrong?" Killian said, placing his hands harshly on Emma's shoulders.

"It is when you belittle me the way you do! Killian, this is not what I signed up for when I fell in love with you. For years I believed that you brought out the best in me. But it's not true anymore, you made me weak. But not anymore, from now on, I am my own person. We need some time apart, I need to find myself again. Regina taught me to be the person I want to be, and that person isn't someone who lets herself be defined by a man." Emma pushed Killian off and walked away.

"Emma. Don't be so stupid, you're perfectly fine how you are. You give me all of you. That's the key to a happy marriage, right?"

"No Killian! It's not!" Emma felt the tears roll down her cheeks. It was hard pushing herself away from the toxic clouds of her marriage, but she knew it was for the better, she urged to just run to Killian, but she had to stay strong, if not herself, but for Regina. She needed to be Emma Swan again, not the Captain's wife.

"Emma," Cried a voice from behind her. "Emma."

Emma stopped, she recognised the voice almost instantly. "Regina."

"I overheard everything. I'm so sorry." Regina continued, moving to stand next to Emma.

"No need to be sorry, Gina. It was time."

Regina faced Emma, she used her fingertips to wipe away the tears that trickled down Emma's cheek. "Please don't cry. You're better than him. I'm so proud of you for finally standing up to him. It is such a great step to take. You're brave, don't let him bring you down."

Emma's face sunk into Regina's hand, almost nuzzling her touch. "After all these years I thought I could finally let my guard down, I trusted him, but he has played me all this time. I thought we could bring out the best in each other. But it was all a lie."

Regina frowned, she took Emma in her arms and held her tight. "It's okay Emma, I got you. I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you, always."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you, Regina. I really needed that." Emma snuggled into her coat, hiding her face from the snow that was falling down.

"So what's the plan on the girl and Fiona?" Regina asked smiling.

"We can't stop the girl from living her life because we are worried about Fiona's return. But we do need to stop it from happening." Emma suggested.

Regina glanced down at her phone after hearing it beep. _Gold has found the wand, but we have an issue, the girl has gone. But we can still destroy it, right?_

"Anyone important?" Emma asked, gazing at Regina.

Regina sighed. "Zelena. Gold's got the wand, but the girl has gone."

"Right. But that's okay? Because if we destroy the wand, Fiona can't come back, yeah?" Emma continued, raising her eyebrow.

"I hope so. I can't be dealing with any more fairy disasters." Regina grunted, turning to walk back to the station.

"Me neither. I have far too many issues of my own right now." Emma joked, her eyes rolling as she looked at Regina.

Regina smirked, catching the sarcastic tone in Emma's voice. "Don't fret Emma, we will have those issues sorted out in no time."

"A woman can only dream, right?" Emma laughed, linking her arm in Regina's and strolling with her back to the station. She finally felt at ease, it was like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

The pair arrived at the station half an hour later. Half an hour too late it seemed, Regina glanced over the bodies lying on the floor, she quickly rushed over to Zelena. "What the?" She yelled. "A sleeping curse? But how?"

Emma found David locked in a closet after searching for him, she bashed the lock in and pulled him out. "Dad! Are you alright?" She squealed.

David blinked. "I…I don't remember what happened." He mumbled, leaning on Emma for support.

Regina went to find Emma. "Emma. David." She started, before taking a moment to check he was okay.

"He doesn't know what happened." Emma muttered, holding her father tightly in her grasp.

"Let's get him to your office and sit him down." Regina went to David and looped her arm around his waist, helping Emma take him to her office.

The pair slumped him down on a chair before Emma got him a glass of water. "Dad, are you alright?"

David nodded, covering his eyes with his palm before sitting up. "The girl. She… She took the wand."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I guess we got Helena's intentions right."

"Unfortunately so." Regina huffed. "I'm wondering how she actually over powered all of these people… and Gold."

Emma turned her head after catching a glimpse of someone watching from the corner of her eye.

"Because you forget the power my family have." Said Fiona and she made her way into the office, shortly followed by her daughter.

"Fiona, Helena. A pleasure to see you again." Regina hissed as she placed her hands on her hips. "Did you miss us that much that you decided to come back?"

"As much as you wish that was true, Regina. That is not the case."

"What do you want, Fiona?" Emma snarled, standing in front of her father, like a protector.

"I want to tell you, that, thank you to my darling daughter, I'm finally able to live again. Saying that, I don't want my life to be taken away from me. Lucky for you I don't want to repeat my mistakes again." Fiona huffed and took her daughter's hand.

"And we are supposed to believe you?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrow inquisitively.

"I'm not asking you to do any of the sort. I'm just asking you to let us live in peace." Fiona replied.

"How do I know you aren't toying with us?" Regina sighed, folding her arms over chest.

"Because unlike you, Regina. I actually care about my daughter, I messed up with Rumpel, I'm not doing that to her, I've messed up too many times. I've missed out on time with her as a child, now I'm going to spend as much time with her as I can." Fiona sighed, her hand gripping tightly around Helena's.

"Then why are there sleeping people on the floor?" Emma sneered.

"That's Helena's fault, as soon as we are out of here, they will wake up. So let us go, and then all will be normal?" Fiona queried.

"I'm not one for making deals." Emma snarled as she walked over to Fiona. "But. Saying that. For my family, I'll do it. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Just this once, but I promise you this, if you double cross me, I will hunt you down, no matter the cost." Emma stomped over to Fiona, pointing her finger in Fiona's face.

"I take your word, Emma and I believe you, Helena and I will be returning to our realm. Thank you. Both of you, for giving me the chance to be a better person." Fiona smiled and nodded, holding her daughter tightly as she waved her wand, creating a portal for them to jump through.

Emma glanced at Regina, who stood silently in the corner. "Are you alright?"

Regina's eyes rolled over Emma and she smiled. "I am. It just makes me think back to how I raised Henry, he hated me. I wish I had given him a better upbringing." She sighed, a sadness in her voice.

Emma glanced at David, who still seemed dazed, she exhaled slowly and made her way over to Regina. "Regina. Henry, he loves you. You did a great job, you gave him a great life, just look at the man he has become. None of that would have happened if I raised him. You gave him a good life, a home, a family and a mother who adored him. Please don't bring yourself down, Henry is an incredible man, and he wouldn't be that man if it wasn't for you." Emma took Regina's cheeks in her hands, cupping them gently, she watched Regina's raven eyes follow hers, the gaze become deeper and ever longing, she felt her head dip forward. It was like her body wanted her to fall, her eyelids shut just as her lips parted, she stopped.

"Em-ma," Regina mumbled, her lips slightly parted, as if she was waiting on Emma to kiss her. She ran her arms down Emma's side, gently pinching her waist. She craved it, the waiting became unbearable, but she wanted Emma to make the first move. Her lips were just a tongue lick away, but she stopped herself.

"Regina." Emma muttered, her lips brushing over Regina's, lingering. She felt her eyes squinting tightly, what was she doing? She's happily married? She can't do this to Hook? Right? Emma felt her inner demon coming through, fighting her. But this time, she was going to listen to heart, she wanted to kiss Regina and nothing, nothing at all was going to stop her. She pushed herself forward, her hands bringing Regina's lips into her own, she kissed her deeply, occasionally pausing for air, but she had no intention in stopping.

Regina's hands sunk from Emma's waist around to her back, pulling her closely, sinking into the kiss ever so passionately, she'd longed for this for such a long time. Time was up, no more being scared of her feelings, she knew Emma, she really knew her, and from Emma's actions, she could tell she felt the same way. The sensation was desirable and exactly how she'd imagined it to be.

After ten short minutes, the pair were stopped by the sound of hushed voices from outside the office, Emma slowly pulled away, but was quick to grab Regina's hand to show her she was serious about what just happened, she lead them both out of the office.

"Zelena?" Regina yelled, running over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sis, just a little light headed." Zelena's eyes watered as she glanced around the room. "Where is Fiona and that rat of a child?"

"Gone." Muttered Emma as she walked over to Belle, offering her hand to help her up.

"Gone?" Zelena asked, tilting her head.

"The only way she would break the curse you were under was for us to let her and her daughter go." Emma replied.

"So she just… Got the get out of free card?" Hook said sternly, staring at Emma.

"I'm sick of fighting, Hook. She promised that she wanted better for her and Helena, who was I to get in the way of woman who wanted to prove herself to her child?" Emma shook her head.

"I guess you have a point. I've made so many mistakes in my life, but I'd do anyone to give Robin the best life I can." Zelena smiled.

"How do you know that she won't come back and kill us all?" Hook sneered.

"We don't. But if we lived our lives in that negativity all the time we would get nowhere." Regina sighed.

"Regina, can we get out of here? I need a break from all this." Zelena asked as she steadied her feet.

Regina agreed. "Happily. See you around guys." Regina began to follow Zelena out, but she stopped next to Emma. She slowly leaned in and whispered into Emma's ear. "Meet me tomorrow morning at my office, bring root beer." She laughed quietly, and disappeared.

Emma's frown turned into a wild grin, she turned her head, watching Mayor Mills leave, and she felt her cheeks turn red.

David laughed, quickly remembering the whole scenario he had unintentionally witnessed. "I love that smile of yours Emma. You get it from your mother, every time she looks at me she smiles like that." David grinned at Emma before vacating the building.

"I don't know where Rumple went, but I'll find him, I think he must have escaped and went looking for something?" Belle explained, she glanced at Alice and beckoned her.

"Shall we look for him?" Alice replied, her eyelids flickering like she'd just been in a deep sleep.

"Yes." She smiled. "He wouldn't have gone far."

As the crowd began to leave, Belle shortly followed along with Alice, leaving quickly.

Hook grunted and walked over to Emma. "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Yes," Emma replied. "Two things…" She smirked, finally feeling like she was making the right decision, it was time she turned her own dreams into reality. Her happiness was Regina and Henry, and it was about time she lived her life the way she always wanted. "One, I want a divorce. Two, I'm in love with Regina Mills."


End file.
